The disclosure relates generally to optical assemblies and more particularly to optical assemblies using adhesives that exhibit low thermal drift of their refractive index. In many applications, optical waveguides are coupled for transmission of signals therebetween. For example, two optical fibers may be coupled, an optical fiber may be coupled to a photonic waveguide, or two photonic waveguides may be coupled for transmission of signals therebetween. The optical properties of the waveguides and the means for coupling them together may be matched at an initial temperature, but often the optical properties vary as the ambient temperature changes. Thus, as the temperature changes these and other types of coupling may exhibit uneven optical properties over a range of temperatures. Accordingly, an optical assembly that allows for optical coupling with consistent optical properties over a range of temperatures and that is relatively inexpensive would be desirable.